roblox_the_quarryfandomcom-20200214-history
Layers
Layers are blocks that start at a certain position and ends at a certain position (in depth). Ores spawn in layers, and the types of ores that spawn depend on the layer. Most layers require a certain amount of blocks mined before you can mine the layer block or go through it. After the update on 12-26-16, layers of full ores were added below the obsidian layer. It is believed that there are more layers, and that the last layer is of amethysts. List of Layers Past Current Description of Past Layers Dirt - Dirt is the first layer players will encounter in the Quarry. It is easy upgrade to mine dirt fast, however, not many rare ores spawn in dirt. Since players tend to leave behind common ores when digging to other layers, rare ores can replace the common ores, making a lot of rare ores in holes in dirt. Stone - Stone is the second layer players will encounter in the Quarry, below dirt. Stone is like dirt, it is easy to upgrade to mine stone fast, but rare ores will spawn in stone more. Granite - Granite is the third layer players will encounter in the Quarry, below stone. Granite takes a while to upgrade to be able to mine Granite fast. Rare ores spawn in here more than stone and dirt. One of the three legendary ores, Fire Crystal, can spawn here but it is extremely rare. One of the Quarry's newest ore is the only ore to spawn here. That means that it can't spawn in the dirt, stone, and obsidian layers. Obsidian - Obsidian is the fourth layer players will encounter in the Quarry, below granite. Obsidian takes a long time to mine, and it takes a lot of money and time to be able to mine in obsidian fast. Because of this, dynamite is often used in Obsidian, and unless players have insta-mine, sandbox, or maxed their obsidian upgrades, they usually go to Granite to mine since it is faster. In obsidian, Fire Crystal spawns more commonly (though it is still really rare), and Obsidian is where the Unobtainium spawns, but it is possible to get it in Granite (but that would be much harder than finding it in obsidian). Bedrock - Bedrock is the last layer players will encounter in the Quarry, below obsidian. Bedrock cannot be mined and serves as the bottom of the mine. A lot of players' strategy is to find rare ores is strip mine above bedrock by one block. New Ore Layers In one of the latest updates, the past bedrock layer was removed and multiple layers of ore were added. These consist of Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Uranium, and Amethyst. Instead of stone, granite, obsidian, etc. being the primary block in the layer, the corresponding ore replaces this and is extremely abundant, the reason it being called 'Full ___ Layer'. And yes, the 'Full Amethyst Layer' is exactly what you think - Complete abundance of Amethyst. Extremely rare ores such as Fire Crystal and Adurite become common in this layer, and it is extremely easy to become very rich in simply seconds. Note - It is recommended you fully upgrade Ore Mining Speed for these layers, as at the beginning of the Gold Layer, all blocks will be 100% Ores. Trivia * In the granite layer, there is a way to bypass the layer block if you do not have access to the obsidian layer. Simply mine as far as you can, and you will eventually come across the edge of the block where you can successfully mine downwards. * The new ore layers have a glitch. For example, the gold layer actually only extends to -2101, but since the gold layer's limit (beyond which you cannot mine) is at -2102, the single layer of sapphires at -2102 is still technically part of the gold layer. This applies to all layers discovered thus far (1 layer of sapphires at the bottom of the gold layer, 1 layer of rubies at the bottom of the sapphire layer, 1 layer of emeralds at the bottom of the ruby layer). Category:Dave's Refinery